Le Pantin de l'Ange
by AyasherI
Summary: UA, the GazettE, multi prairing. Deux "araignées"... mais lequel des deux se prendra dans la toile de l'autre...
1. Prologue

**Le Pantin de l'Ange**

**Titre :** Le Pantin de l'Ange

**Auteur :** Ayasheri

**Pairing :** peux pas dire… sinon ça dévoile tout ! ^^ =P

**Raiting**** :** aucun en particulier

**Disclaimer**** : **comment dire… bah je les ai acheté aux enchères mais j'ai jamais été livré et on m'a remboursé… ok ok je sors… --''''''''

**Note de l'auteure : **l'histoire est intemporelle et ne se déroule pas dans un lieu précis, le cadre est hors GazettE…

**~ Prologue… ~**

Imaginez un couloir… Oui, un simple couloir bordé de pièces quelconques… Bon, peut-être pas si quelconques mais disons que leurs caractéristiques nous importe peu. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Seule l'une de ces pièces nous intéresse… Une seule. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que sa porte est entre ouverte. Venez, suivez-moi, n'ayez pas peur et approchons nous tout doucement et discrètement de cette pièce…

La porte est entre ouverte et un faible raie de lumière filtre par cette ouverture, éclairant à peine le couloir sombre. En écoutant bien, on peut percevoir des bruits étouffés… des bruits de voix. En écoutant bien, on entend deux hommes parler…

_**- **__... alors tu vas faire quoi ?_

_**-**__ je ne sais pas encore…_

_**-**__ A ta place je…_

_**-**__ Tu n'y es pas alors ne dis rien._

_**-**__ Ok ok t'énerve pas !_

_**-**__ Hmm… Désolé…_

_**-**__ Pas grave… Mais tu sais ça risque de ne pas être facile… je me suis renseigné et il est réputé pour ses nombreuses conquêtes… autant féminines que masculines. C'est quelqu'un de très sur de lui et qui ne se laisse pas mener alors je ne pense pas qu'il…_

_**-**__ T'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'en empêcher, tu le sais bien…_

_**-**__ oh oui, ça, je le sais ! Mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu vas t'y prendre…_

On entend alors un froissement de tissu et des pas puis l'une des voix reprend dans un murmure.

_**-**__ J'ai mon idée là-dessus… mais en attendant… _

Un gémissement étouffé nous parvient, suivi d'un léger rire tandis que nous nous éloignons de cette porte… Qui sont ces hommes, et de qui, de quoi parle-t-il ? La suite des évènements nous l'apprendra peut-être… Peut-être…

*****

Je m'appelle Suguru Joyama… mais appelez-moi Aoi, je préfère. Laissez-moi me présenter. A vrai dire, que pourrais-je vous dire ? Vous devez surement déjà tout savoir sur moi, ma réputation n'est plus à faire n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, je vais faire un effort pour une fois…

Donc je m'appelle Aoi, j'ai la trentaine mais le temps n'a pas de prise sur mon corps qui, je dois l'avouer, est plutôt parfait… Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas choisi mon corps… quoique je n'aurais pu choisir mieux et je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir de longs et soyeux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, des prunelles d'onyx, un corps marmoréen à la douceur de la soie. J'exagère ? Pas du tout.

Seulement, mon corps est à moi et à personne d'autre, seul moi décide des personnes qui auront le droit de poser les yeux dessus, de le toucher… C'est un honneur que tout le monde ne peut avoir. Et je dois avouer que depuis que je me suis rendu compte du pouvoir de mon physique, j'en ai bien profité. J'ai eu de nombreuses conquêtes, aussi bien féminines que masculines. Il suffit que la personne me plaise. Physiquement bien sur, le reste ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'avoir une relation durable.

Je me suffis à moi-même mais j'ai certains besoins, comme tout homme, et j'aime les satisfaire. Du moment que cela me plaise, c'est le plus important. C'est égoïste ? Peut-être mais au moins, je n'ais de comptes à rendre à personne. Je trouve la vie bien plus agréable à vivre ainsi, bien plus amusante. Après tout, la vie est monotone et inintéressante si l'on ne peut faire ce que l'on veut. A quoi sert de vivre si c'est pour ne pas apprécier ce que l'on vit…

J'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il me plaisait et je suis très heureux comme ça… Difficile à croire ? Croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche éperdument… Les regards des autres glissent sur mon corps mais ne peuvent atteindre mon âme, leurs dires, leurs pensées atteignent peut-être mes oreilles mais pas mon cœur…

......................................

_Encore une nouvelle oui, je sais c'est pas bien... é_è Bon c'est dans la lignée de la Marionette du Diable mais en même temps c'est complètement différent... ouais je sais je m'embrouille... j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ kissu ++_


	2. Chapter 1

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

**(POV ???)**

Je marche dans la rue et comme d'habitude, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, certaines personnes se retournent même pour ne pas me perdre de vue. Je sens leurs yeux glissaient sur mon corps, l'étudiant - le dévorant plutôt - de haut en bas à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut. Peine perdue… Ils n'en trouveront jamais mais à quoi cela servirait de leur expliquer, ils ne comprendraient pas. Et de toute manière je n'ai absolument pas l'envie de leur faire l'honneur de leur parler.

C'est toujours pareil. Les yeux sont changeants. Une fois ils montreront de l'envie, une autre de la haine, et encore de temps en temps… de la luxure… Ce qui me dégoute le plus ce sont ces vieux pervers qui me reluquent avec ces yeux brillants, cette langue visqueuse qu'ils passent sur leur lèvres tout en se passant dans leur tête des images que je ne préfère même pas imaginer. S'ils croient que je ne sais pas que, dès que j'ai tourné au coin de la rue, ils se précipitent dans la ruelle sombre la plus proche pour laisser libre cours à leur extase immonde.

Les humains sont répugnants. Tous les mêmes. Ils me font pitié. Le seul intérêt que je leur porte - et encore ce mot est bien trop élevé - est celui qu'un enfant peut porter à ses jouets. Mais comme tout enfant, je me lasse vite d'un jouet. Et comme un enfant, lorsque j'ai fini de l'utiliser, le jouet est souvent cassé, brisé… détruit. Heureusement que la Terre est assez peuplée sinon je finirais vite par m'ennuyer…

Cela fait trois jours maintenant que j'ai laissé tomber mon dernier jouet. Il n'était plus assez intéressant à mon goût, plus assez de saveur. Ils s'abîment de plus en plus vite ! Ha ha décidément, la race humaine est bien faible. Et me dire que j'en fais malheureusement parti m'irrite au plus haut point.

Trois jours sans pouvoir me distraire… Ah si bien sur… il y a Lui. Mais Lui je ne le briserais jamais. Ce n'est pas un jouet. Impossible dîtes vous ? Et bien non… Il est vrai que je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Lui je ne le voulais pas comme jouet… Peut-être a-t-il réussi à s'attirer une pointe de mon estime… Hmm… Je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il n'essaye pas de paraître ce qu'il n'est pas. C'est rare. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a attiré chez Lui… Il est vrai que lorsque je n'ai pas de jouet, il me divertit assez bien. Mais on en reste là…

Oui, trois jours sans réel jouet. Mais j'ai déjà trouvé ma prochaine proie. Morceau de choix je dois dire. Je sens déjà l'excitation du combat s'emparer de mon être. Trois jours que je peaufine mon plan. Rien ne doit m'échapper. Il ne doit pas m'échapper, il est mon défi… et je le gagnerais. Rien de plus excitant qu'un combat dur et acharné, la victoire n'en est que plus délectable. Et je sens que je vais purement et simplement me régaler. Je suis impatient. Mais il faut aussi que je garde mon sang-froid. Un seul faux pas et tout pourrait tomber à l'eau.

Trois jours qu'Il récolte des renseignements à son sujet. Je connaissais certaines choses mais il me faut le maximum pour arriver à mes fins…

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je marche, plongé dans mes pensées, mettant mentalement en place mon plan, quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Cela fait un petit moment qu'elle est là. L'homme qui me suit n'est pas discret. Oui, un homme, ce sont toujours des hommes qui ont l'audace - le courage - de me suivre. Ils ne savent pas à quoi ils s'attendent. Les pauvres…

Non, c'est de l'ironie, rassurez-vous !

Souvent ce sont de pauvres paumés, des junkies ou des chômeurs qui pensent pouvoir se soulager avec moi. La bonne blague… C'est toujours le même scénario. Ils me suivent, pensant être discrets - ils s'habilleraient clowns, ils le seraient plus - puis attendent qu'on arrive dans un endroit où il y a plus de monde pour pouvoir me pousser dans une ruelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça… Ca doit les exciter.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Me voilà dos au mur crasseux d'une de ces ruelles dégoutantes qui pullulent dans cette ville polluée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser sortir un soupir exaspéré. Il me parle. C'est un junkie cette fois. Mon dieu que son haleine est fétide ! Pitié ! Je le vois qui s'approche de moi et qui s'apprête à poser sa main sur mon torse. Ah non certainement pas ! Ce costume est tout neuf ! Je repousse sa main avec un air dégouté et plonge mes yeux dans les siens avec une lueur de mépris si profond qu'il recule d'un pas.

Le jeu commence…

_- Mais qui es-tu pour oser t'approcher de moi ? Quel éclair de folie a pu te faire croire que tu pourrais me toucher ? Mais regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es_ _! Tu n'es qu'une larve, qu'un déchet de l'humanité… Le monde n'a pas voulu de toi alors comment peux-tu croire que moi, moi, je t'aurais voulu…_ _Tu n'es qu'un sale insecte attiré par ma lumière mais tu vas te brûler les ailes. Si tu en as ! Non, tu n'es qu'un sale insecte sans aile avec l'espoir de pouvoir t'approcher de la lumière. Mais plus tu t'en approche plus elle va s'éloigner… Jamais. Jamais tu m'entends tu ne la verras… Tu resteras éternellement au fond du puit, parmi tous les insectes de ton espèce… _

_- Ferme ta gueule ! Tu…_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Décidément, le jeu était de moins en moins amusant… Les humains. Dès que l'on touche à leur petite fierté, il s'emballe. C'est tellement facile ! J'ai la mienne aussi. Mais personne ne peut m'atteindre puisque je suis au dessus d'eux…

_- Je quoi ? Vas-y dis le ? … Est-ce que tu le vois ? Tout le mépris, toute la pitié que tu m'inspires ? Comment est-ce possible que tu ais pu encore avoir de l'espoir après t'être regardé dans le miroir… Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. La seule chose qui te diffère des autres c'est ta puanteur. Puanteur physique, puanteur d'âme… Tu es fétide…_

Je m'approchais lentement de lui, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. A chaque pas que je faisais il reculait. Et c'est lui qui finit dos au mur. Je plongeais mes yeux noirs dans les siens, pâles, vides… morts et assénais le coup de grâce.

_- Tu n'es rien. Rien qu'une immondice qui traîne sur le trottoir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Encore en vie ? A ta place cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais débarrassé le monde de mon existence inutile…_

Il glissa le long du mur, replié sur lui-même. J'entendis des larmes… et la lame d'un couteau que l'on ouvrait. Echec et Mat. Trop facile…

..................................

_Mon dieu j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! XD J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres des comme ça parce que j'adore ^^ Bon et vous, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ Nan nan ce n'est pas Aoi ! kissu ++_


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**

**(POV Aoi)**

Je suis assis à cette table depuis deux bonnes heures et je m'ennuie. Ruki est avec moi mais il ne me sert à rien alors à quoi bon.

Aaaah Ruki. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'accroche autant à moi. Je suis odieux avec lui mais jamais il ne dit quoi que ce soit. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, ça flatte mon égo.

Mais voilà, là, je m'ennuie. Personne ne me plaît assez pour que je daigne m'en servir d'exutoire… Je pourrais me servir de Ruki mais, pour une raison que j'ignore je ne veux pas. Pourtant il est plutôt mignon. Mais pas lui.

Je me sens las. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Je me décide enfin à sortir de ce bar bruyant quand trois personnes rentrent. Je les regarde avec intérêt et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me plaignais et voilà que la chance me sourit. Trois d'un coup. Il va falloir que j'en choisisse un. Mais cela va être difficile. Je pourrais prendre les trois mais ça complique les choses et je préfère les choses simples.

Par chance encore, ils vont s'asseoir à une table en face de moi. Je me penche pour m'appuyer sur la table, un sourire aguicheur accroché aux lèvres, pour les étudier.

L'un est blond, les cheveux coiffés en crête et un bandeau sur le nez. C'est assez particulier mais original et le style lui va bien. Il porte un jean un peu large porté sur les hanches et un débardeur noir. Ses bras sont fins mais forts en même temps. Il est plutôt mignon et il dégage un certain charisme charmeur.

Le deuxième est brun. Il porte un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche mais il le porte avec classe. Il est plutôt banal mais je peux sentir d'ici une aura particulière qui émane de sa personne. Je ne saurais dire quoi exactement mais cela m'intrigue.

Quant au troisième… Un grand sourire illumina mon visage. Enfin ! Enfin je l'avais trouvé. Des cheveux caramel tombant sur des épaules à la courbe parfaite, des lèvres pulpeuses couleur bonbon et un corps presque aussi parfait que le mien.

Enfin quelqu'un à ma hauteur ! Il faut que je le voie de plus près. Que je puisse voir ses yeux, voir sa peau, sentir son odeur. Peut-être est-il bien moins séduisant de près… Je me lève et fait signe à Ruki de me suivre avant de me diriger vers leur table.

_- Excusez-moi… Peut-on se joindre à vous ?_

Ils me regardent, d'abord étonnés puis acceptent. Je prends place à côté de ma proie. Le brun est en face de moi. De près il est encore plus mignon mais je préfère l'Ange à côté de moi.

_- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Aoi. Puis-je vous offrir à boire ?_

_- Eh bien… oui pourquoi pas merci ! Je m'appelle Kai et voici Reita et Uruha. Comment s'appelle votre ami ?_

_- Ruki…_

Je l'avais complètement oublié lui. Ainsi donc mon Ange s'appelle Uruha… Ce prénom lui va bien.

Nous discutons pendant quelques heures. J'ai horreur de cette partie-là mais parfois ça ne rend le résultat que meilleur. De temps en temps je vois Kai lancer des regards complices au crêté. Quant au crêté… comment il s'appelle déjà… ah oui Reita ! Donc quant à Reita, il fixe presque obstinément Ruki qui garde la tête baissée.

Mon Ange, lui, rigole presque tout le temps. De près, il est encore mieux. Des yeux ambrés qui pétillent, une peau satinée et un parfum enivrant. Il porte un haut très échancré sur le devant et un jean simple. De temps en temps, j'effleure sa jambe de la mienne, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire puisqu'il me sourit à chaque fois. Le plan est en marche.

_- Bien ! Excusez-moi mais je vais devoir y aller…_, nous dit Kai avec un sourire.

Il a vraiment un très beau sourire, il fait pétiller ses yeux. Il faudra que je le garde sous le coude, il pourra me servir un jour celui-là.

_- Oh déjà ?!!_, s'exclame Uruha ?

_- Oui et moi aussi…_, rajoute le crêté.

Je fais comprendre à Ruki de nous laisser seul avec mon Ange et il se lève.

_- Toi aussi Ruki ?! Bon eh bien j'espère que l'on se reverra un jour… _

Sourire calculé, poignet de main « amicale » et le tour est joué. Je vais pouvoir m'atteler à la phase deux de mon plan. Je me tourne vers Uruha avec une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux.

_- Que dirais-tu de venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi ? Nous serions plus tranquilles pour discuter…_

_- Avec plaisir… _

Je souris, paye les consommations avant de la conduire à mon appartement. Je sais déjà que je vais passer une bonne soirée. Arrivé à l'appart, je le fais entrer et lui propose quelque chose à boire.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un verre de vin peut-être ?_

_- Hmm… oui je veux bien merci… _

Il me sourit. Il est bien naïf. Je vais chercher deux verres de vin avant de venir m'installer à ses côtés. Pour l'amadouer encore un peu nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je commence à m'impatienter et j'ai l'impression que lui aussi.

Je ne sais pas comment mais nous en venons à parler de gastronomie. Après tout pourquoi pas… Je cache ma lassitude du mieux que je peux mais je crois que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps…

_- Hmm oui c'est vrai… mais je crois que ce que je préfère ce sont les desserts…_, me dit-il alors.

_- Les desserts ? _

Je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à ça… ni à cette lueur dans ses yeux.

_- Oui les desserts… si tu veux je peux t'y faire goûter…_, dit-il en s'installant à califourchon sur moi. _Je suis sur que ça te plairait…_

Mais quel allumeur ! Ca me change des précédents et je dois avouer que ça ne me déplaît pas… Décidément, la luxure est un des péchés les plus répandus… C'est si facile…

..................................

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! ^^ Pour le moment je me suis arrêtée au 3 mais j'espère arriver à continuer d'ici mon prochain post ^^ Merci pour les reviews ! gros kissu_


	4. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^ bonne lecture 33_

_.........._

**~ Chapitre 3 ~**

_- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?_

_- Parce que je le connais…_

_- Mais…_

_- Arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est un pro, il y arrivera. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, non il ne risque rien._

_- …_

_- Je sais que c'est ton ami mais arrête de tourner en rond tu m'énerves ! Assis-toi !_

Un léger grognement puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'assoit dans un fauteuil.

_- Tu sais… j'ai un bon moyen de te changer les idées…_

_- … pas envie…_

_- Je suis sur que si…_

Quelqu'un qui se lève, des murmures puis un gémissement étouffé suivi d'un léger rire.

_- Tu vois… je le savais…_

_- Hmmmm…_

***** POV Aoi *****

Je crois que c'est la meilleure soirée que j'ai passé depuis un long moment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un qui soit à ma hauteur. Ce que j'ai adoré, c'est qu'il a cru que c'est lui qui contrôlait. Alors que du début jusqu'à la fin, c'est moi qui l'ai amené à faire ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Décidément, l'être humain me fera toujours rire ! Il suffit de leur faire croire qu'ils sont les maîtres pour qu'ils le croient vraiment. Mais le maître c'est moi et je l'ai manipulé du début jusqu'à la fin.

Je suis tranquillement assis dans mon sofa, sirotant un verre de vin. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de finir la bouteille hier soir. Je regarde le bout de papier qu'il m'a donné avec son numéro de téléphone. Comme si j'allais le rappeler un jour. Quoiqu'en repensant à la nuit… Mais non. Je ne rappelle jamais personne. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu avoir cette idée loufoque. Je fronce les sourcils et pose le papier sur la table alors que l'on sonne à ma porte. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut venir chez moi comme ça… Je me lève et vais ouvrir.

_- Ruki…_, soupirais-je.

_- Je… peux entrer ?_

Je m'efface pour le laisser passer. Je suis décidément bien trop coulant avec lui mais je n'y peux rien. Il en a toujours été ainsi et je crois que ça ne changera jamais. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre mon comportement envers lui, ça me donnerait trop mal à la tête. Je le rejoins dans le salon où il a déjà pris place sur un fauteuil. Je reprends la mienne sur le sofa.

_- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

_- Rien… _

Il prend le morceau de papier sur lequel est inscrit le numéro de téléphone.

_- Uruha… Tu vas le rappeler ? _

_- Tu sais très bien que non… Je ne rappelle jamais._

_- Hmm hmm…_

Il fronce les sourcils et prend sa fameuse moue pensive. Je dois avouer qu'il est trop mignon. Je soupir et secoue la tête. Je ne vais pas bien moi !

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_, demandais-je d'une voix exaspérée.

-_ Rien… c'est juste que d'habitude tu les jettes aussitôt. _

_- De quoi ?_

_- Les papiers qu'ils te laissent avec leur numéro. _

_- Oh ! Je viens juste de le voir c'est pour ça._

_- Ok ! Je peux le jeter alors ?_

_- …_

_- Aoi ?_

_- Oui oui._

Il se lève et va jeter le papier. Pourquoi ais-je mis tant de temps à lui répondre ? En plus il a raison. En général je les jette automatiquement et là, je suis resté bien un quart d'heure à le regarder. Je crois que je suis fatigué c'est pour ça. Je relève la tête et vois Ruki me fixer avec une tête bizarre.

_-Quoi ?!_

_- Tu es sur que ça va ?_

_- Mais oui c'est bon, je suis juste un peu fatigué._

_- Tu sais, ce serait normal après tout si tu craquais pour lui…_

_- JE NE CRAQUE PAS POUR LUI !_

_- Ok ok t'énerve pas… _

_- En tout cas, je crois que toi, tu as tapé dans l'œil du crêté…_

_- Reita ?!_

_- Oh tu te souviens de son nom ?_, le taquinais-je.

_- Bah euh oui, comme des autres…_

_- Oh… pourquoi tu rougis ?_

_- Je rougis pas !_

_- Non ok tu rougis pas…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Tu… tu crois vraiment que…_

_- Que tu lui plais ?_

_- …_

_- Fais-moi confiance…_

_- Hmm… bon je vais y aller, je dois embaucher._

_- Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu travailles. Tu as les moyens de vivre comme ça pourtant._

_- Aoi… Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Et j'ai besoin de travailler pour me dire que je suis totalement indépendant de… mes parents._

_- Si tu le dis…_

_- … J'y vais. Tu m'appelles si t'as besoin…_

_- …_

Il finit par s'en aller et je finis mon verre. Je me lève pour aller chercher le bout de papier qu'il a jeté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation que cela pourrait me servir, notamment pour aider Ruki. Eh oui ! Je crois que malgré moi, je me suis attaché à lui et que c'est un… ami. Moi qui me targuer de n'avoir besoin de personne, je crois qu'il me manquerait s'il devait disparaître…


	5. Chapter 4

**~ Chapitre 4 ~**

Trois hommes…

_- Alors ?_, demanda le premier.

_- Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu,_ répondit le second.

_- Tout ?_

_- Tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. _

_- Et toi tu vas bien ?, _demanda le troisième homme.

_- Mais oui ! _

_- T'es sur ?_

_- Oui ! Je suis plus un gamin maintenant, je sais ce que je fais alors arrête de me couver comme ça !_

_- …_

_- Oui, bon vous règlerez vos problèmes plus tard… Ton rapport ?_

_- Il aime contrôler les choses, il ne supporte pas que la situation lui échappe. C'est lui le maître. Il veut toujours tout contrôler quelque soit la situation. C'est un dominant qui déteste être dominé, il n'y a pas d'inversement des rôles dans son esprit, c'est impossible, c'est même inconcevable. Pourtant, je pense qu'il a un point faible._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Son égo. Si on le touche dans son égo ça peut lui faire mal._

_- Oui mais s'il est aussi sur de lui que je le pense, il doit être difficile de l'atteindre. Je le sais je suis pareil._

_- Je pense que c'est possible, on peut l'atteindre._

_- Comment ?_

_- Par son physique. Si on arrive à lui faire croire que l'on trouve quelqu'un de plus beau que lui, il sera hors de lui. C'est un narcissique égocentrique._

_- Tu arrives à savoir tous ça simplement en…, _intervint le troisième.

_- Je suis un professionnel, mon cher !_, le coupa-t-il.

_- Oui bon ça va !_

_- Vous avez fini tous les deux, _soupira le premier. _Vous êtes fatigants !_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Je pense avoir une idée de comment l'atteindre, _reprit le second.

_- Comment ?_

_- Son « valet »._

_- Son « valet » ?_

_- Oui, il faut se servir de lui comme élément déclencheur._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- J'ai observé un peu les choses. Il le considère comme inférieur à lui mais il a quand même une certaine importance à ses yeux. Si on touche à lui, non seulement il ne supportera pas que quelqu'un d'inférieur soit considéré comme « mieux » que lui mais en plus il n'acceptera pas que l'on touche à sa propriété._

_- Tu veux te servir de Lui ?, _demanda le troisième.

_- Bah oui pourquoi ? C'est le seul moyen._

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas Lui. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre._

_- …_

_- Roh tu vas pas nous emmerder avec ta conscience ok !, _s'énerva le premier.

_- Ce… ce n'est pas une question de conscience c'est…_

_- C'est bon on va pas l'abîmer ton petit copain !,_ le taquina le second.

_- C'est pas mon petit copain ! _

_- Alors pourquoi tu t'emballes ?_

_- … vous me faîtes chier ! Je me casse !_

Deux hommes…

_- Celui-là… il faut toujours qu'il ait un problème._

_- Bah laissez-le, je le connais il va se calmer. _

_- Hmm, je sais. Mais c'est pénible…_

_- Vous êtes habitué pourtant._

_- Oui, je me demande comment j'ai fait d'ailleurs…_

_- Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…_

_- Tu me flattes mon cher…_

_- Ca fait parti du jeu non ?_

_- Hmm oui… _

_- Suis-je un bon camarade ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il faut voir dans la partie…_

_- Voulez-vous jouez… Maître ?_

_- C'est demander si gentiment… _

_- Avec plaisir alors…_

Des lèvres qui se frôlent, des mains qui se baladent, des langues qui taquinent… C'est un jeu qui commence, un jeu sensuel. La partie ne prendra fin que lorsque le jeu sera complet. Ce n'est qu'une partie… Qui sera le gagnant ? Qui sera le perdant ? Y en aura-t-il vraiment un ? Ou les deux seront-ils gagnants… perdants…

Un soupir s'échappant, un gémissement retentissant. Deux corps qui s'emboîtent comme s'ils avaient été au départ coulé dans le même moule, deux corps lascivement enlacés dans la pénombre d'une pièce inconnue. L'Un danse, gracile, ondulant son corps fin et blanc, la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres rouges et gourmandes entrouvertes dans l'extase de l'instant, perdu dans un monde de volupté et de plaisir, de douceur et de chaleur. L'Autre, dominé mais non soumis, dominant dominé par la grâce féline de l'éphèbe. Ses mains posées sur les hanches de l'Autre, accompagnant ses mouvements toujours plus empressés de caresses agiles. Ces mains expertes partant à la découverte d'une île au trésor, boîte de pandore ouverte depuis longtemps. L'Envie… l'Envie de son corps, de le faire sien… La Gourmandise… Goûter à ses lèvres tentatrices, à ses deux sucreries douces sous la langue… La Luxure… Cette invitation à la débauche que tout son corps pouvait lancer. L'Autre, installé paresseusement sur se fauteuil, Pandore masculin sur ses genoux, profitant de la vue que lui offrait le jeune homme aux charmes si particuliers, du plaisir que pouvait procurer ce corps à corps charnel. Sa main glissant sur les reins de l'Autre, remontant le long de son dos pour s'emparer de la chevelure mordorée, passant ses doigts parmi les fils de cuivre doré, et la seconde, passant sur le torse marmoréen, doux comme la soie, caressant les deux fleurs roses de son torse, ses lèvres… Approchant ses propres lèvres des siennes, il passe sa langue pour gouter au doux fruit de la tentation puis descend dans le cou, sur les clavicules puis remonte au coquillage nacré… Un gémissement plus fort se fait entendre et les mains de l'éphèbe remontent agripper les épaules de l'Autre. Les mouvements sont plus impérieux, plus saccadés. Le fin si attendu ne tarde plus… Un cri presque bestial résonne et il se laisse retomber sur l'Autre…

***** POV ??? *****

Je ferme les yeux et savoure les doux instants qui suivent la jouissance. La partie est terminée et je me suis bien amusé. C'est un bon camarade, je pourrais lui donner sa réponse. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il croit que parce que j'ai accepté de jouer avec lui, je recommencerais. Lui, je le laisserais intact parce qu'il m'est beaucoup trop utile pour le sacrifier. Et quand on peut lier l'utile à l'agréable, autant en profiter.

C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment magnifique. Je pourrais presque être jaloux de lui, jaloux de son corps que je trouve aussi beau que le mien. Mais je ne le suis pas car cet Apollon m'appartient. Il est à moi… Il ne sert que mes intérêts… Je possède Apollon et bientôt, j'aurais Adonis…

...............................

_Et voilà la suite ^^ Bon, le style de mon lemon est différent par rapport à d'habitude mais j'espère qui vous aura quand même plus... kissu _


	6. Chapter 5

**~ Chapitre 5 ~**

**(POV Aoi)**

_« - Moshi moshi, Uruha desu… »_

_- … hum… Bonjour._

_« - Aoi ? Ah je suis content que tu m'ais appelé ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas… Comment vas-tu ? »_

_- euh… Bien et toi ?_

_« - Très bien ! Merci. »_

_- …_

_« - Tu es bien silencieux ! M'appellerais-tu simplement pour me demander comment je vais ?! »_

_- Euh non…_

_« - Ah bon ! Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_

_- Eh bien… je voulais savoir si toi et tes amis seraient d'accord pour qu'on boive un verre ensemble…_

_« - Oh oui pas de problème ! Il faut que je leur en parle mais je pense que c'est bon… »_

_- Ok… euh demain, 19h au même bar ?_

_« - D'accord ! Oh dis Ruki sera là ? »_

_- Euh… oui normalement…_

_« -Ah tant mieux ! Il est vraiment chou ! Bon à demain ! Bye »_

_- … Bye…_

Mais quelle insolence ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de le rappeler ? C'est la première fois que je fais ça ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Mais bon… je l'ai fait pour Ruki… Oui, c'est ça… je l'ai fait pour Ruki. Il a l'air vraiment attiré par ce crêté… Ah zut j'ai encore oublié son nom… bah, après tout peu m'importe, ce n'est pas moi qu'il intéresse.

Chou… Ruki ? Chou ? … Oui… on peut voir ça comme ça… Mais… Je ne lui permets pas. Ruki est à moi. Mais s'il est à moi pourquoi accepte-je sans problème ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre lui et Reita ? Ah tiens, son nom m'est revenu… Hmm… Peut-être parce que je ne le considère pas comme un rival… Loin de là même… Des trois autres, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui pourrait m'inquiéter à ce niveau là…

Mais Uruha est un adversaire sérieux… J'ai eu l'occasion de voir son corps, de le toucher, de le goûter et je dois avouer qu'il pourrait me faire de l'ombre. Sauf que ce corps, c'est moi qui l'ai possédé et non lui. Cela fait toute la différence. Et puis il y a l'autre… Il est, certes, moins séduisant qu'Uruha mais il y a autre chose chez lui. Autre chose qui, je le sais, pourrait m'éclipser facilement. Il dégage un charisme envoûtant. Je dirais presque comme moi et pourtant c'est impossible. Cependant il faudra que j'essaye de découvrir quelle est cette chose. Savoir ce que cela peut être me permettra de m'en protéger, de la contrer et de la faire mienne. Il est hors de question que cet homme, attirant quand même, puisse me faire de l'ombre de par un charisme plus grand.

Je m'en chargerais demain, à condition que je n'ais pas à me charger de Ruki. J'espère qu'il saura se débrouiller sans moi pour attirer ce Reita dans ses filets. Il m'a assez souvent vu faire pour pouvoir réitérer la chose. Mais bon, au cas où, il faudrait que je lui redonne quelques conseils…

Pourquoi est-ce que je veux absolument l'aider ? Jamais avant je n'ai fait ça pour quiconque… Hmm… Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions inutiles. Inutiles ? Pas si inutiles que ça puisque mes réactions et mon comportement depuis une semaine ont pas mal changé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Enfin… Pour le moment, il faut que je prépare mon plan pour demain…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé et regarde par la porte vitrée. Le soleil brille. Je n'aime pas le soleil. Je préfère la pluie parce que le soleil, lui, m'éclipse. Bon, une chose est sure, demain il faut que j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux Kai. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps en futilités mais je crois que là, c'est une question de survie. Et dire qu'en plus je vais être obligé de surveiller Ruki en même temps… Il serait capable de tout gâcher, quand il s'y met c'est une catastrophe. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il faudrait que je l'appelle pour lui demander s'il peut venir. Non, pas lui demander, lui dire de venir, tout simplement. J'ai horreur d'appeler mais on va dire que c'est pour la bonne cause. Depuis quand je me soucie des bonnes ou mauvaises causes moi ? Bientôt je vais faire mes B.A. quotidiennes ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je laisse échapper un soupir las et prends finalement mon téléphone. A cette heure là, il doit encore être au boulot. Ca aussi je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il travaille franchement ? Il n'en a réellement pas besoin. Et surtout serveur… Si ses patrons savaient qu'en réalité il a largement les moyens de s'acheter cinq voire six restaurants comme le leurs… Enfin ! Quoi que je dise, il n'écoute pas…

_« Moshi, moshi, restaurant Akito »_

_- Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Ruki ?_

_« Ne quittez pas… Ruki-san, c'est pour vous… … »_

_« … …Moshi moshi, Ruki desu »_

_- Ru, c'est Aoi._

_« Aoi ?! Bah pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »_

_- Quoi j'ai pas le droit ?_

_« Si si mais c'est une première… bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_

_- Demain soir tu viens avec moi boire un verre. J'ai rappelé Uruha et…_

_« T'as rappelé Uruha ???!!!!! »_

_- Bah quoi ?_

_« Oh rien… ça aussi c'est une première… »_

_- Hey c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait alors pas de remarques désobligeantes ok ?!_

_« … Aoi… t'es sur que ça va toi en ce moment ? »_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_« Rien rien… bon finis ce que tu disais… »_

_- Si tu m'avais pas coupé… Donc, demain soir tu viens avec moi. »_

_« Euh Aoi… je travaille demain soir… je suis désolé mais… »_

_- Pas de mais, tu viens un point c'est tout._

_« Mais… »_

_- Tu te débrouilles mais je veux qu'à sept heures moins quart tu sois en bas de chez moi demain soir. Bye._

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et raccrochais. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible c'est pas possible. Il a franchement intérêt à être là. Je n'ai pas envie de passer une soirée avec eux si la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai rappelé Uruha part en fumée. D'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci m'a demandé si Ruki venait ? Il ne lui a pas parlé la dernière fois. Je commence à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne avec cette histoire. J'ai horreur de ma prendre la tête et me voilà avec une migraine lancinante à force de réfléchir à tout ça. Je verrais pour mon plan plus tard, et au pire, j'improviserais, j'ai toujours fait ainsi et ça m'a toujours réussi alors… Mais pour le moment, une aspirine et je vais m'allonger…

.............................

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Et excusez-moi pour ce chapitre, il n'est pas du tout intéressant et je le trouve franchement nul... T_T Mais bon, il permet quand même un peu de mettre certaine chose en place alors... 'Fin bref... Ja ne !_


	7. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteure :** merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ainsi que pour les reviews ^^ j'aurais mis pas mal de temps à poster la suite et je m'en excuse mais je bloquais sur cette fic... . j'ai eu un déblocage l'autre jour en économie (c'est dire si c'est intéressant comme cours mais bon... OSEF ^^"") donc, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire le chapitre 6. Je ne sais pas encore quand le 7 sera fait mais le plus rapidemment possible je l'espère ^^ Bonne lecture et reviews please ^^

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi...

**~ Chapitre 6 ~**

Dix minutes. Dix minutes de retard. Je lui avais pourtant dit. J'ai horreur des gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels. Et il n'a pas intérêt à me poser un râteau ! Il ne manquerait plus que je sois obligé d'y aller alors que la raison principale de cette soirée n'est pas là… Je vais le tuer ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de trépigner devant mon immeuble en attendant que Monsieur daigne bien arriver ! S'il n'est pas là dans… Ah ! Pas trop tôt !

_« - Ruki ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on soit en retard ! Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! A cause de toi on ne vas pas être à l'heure. De quoi je vais avoir l'air franchement !_

_- … ça y est t'as fini ?_

_- Non ! J'aurais certainement beaucoup d'autres choses à dire mais ce serait perdre mon temps ! On y va avant d'arriver une heure en retard ! »_

Je pris la direction du bar d'un pas rapide sans même vérifier si Ruki me suivait ou non. Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir pourquoi il était en retard. La seule chose dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'étais énervé. Et quand je suis énervé, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Or j'avais besoin de toutes mes facultés mentales pour réussir à percer à jour ce Kai.

Je vis vaguement Ruki revenir à ma hauteur, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches.

_« - Au cas où ça t'intéresserait… Si je suis arrivé en retard…_

_- J'en n'ai rien à faire._

_- … c'est parce qu'une voiture a failli me renverser,_ finit-il d'une voix cassée. »

Je me stoppais aussitôt et l'observais continuer son chemin avant de se retourner pour me regarder. Je le rejoignais.

_« - Comment ça… une voiture a failli te renverser ?_, demandais-je la gorge anormalement nouée.

_- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?_, dit-il cyniquement.

_- Ruki !_, m'énervais-je. »

Il reprit sa route en soufflant et je lui emboîtais le pas.

_« - C'est quand j'ai traversé : une voiture est arrivée à fond la caisse. J'ai juste eu le temps de me jeter sur le trottoir pour l'éviter… »_

Tout en disant cela il se masse l'épaule en grimaçant. Je le regardais - inquiet ? - avec le sentiment que cette voiture n'était pas anodine.

_« - Et… tu vas… enfin… tu n'as rien ? »_

Il s'arrêta encore une fois - on allait vraiment être en retard à ce rythme là - et me fixa d'un regard étonné.

_« - … euh… non, c'est bon… un bleu surement, c'est tout._

_- Hmm… Et la voiture elle était comment ?_

_- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de la regarder ?_

_- T'énerve pas ! Y'a rien qui t'as marqué ?_

_- Pfouh… Je crois qu'elle était noire avec des vitres teintées. C'est tout ce dont je peux me rappeler… »_

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le bar, nous trouvions Uruha, Kai et Reita en train de fumer. Mon regard se posa aussitôt sur Uruha.

Vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise blanche décorée d'arabesques noires, il rayonnait tant sous le soleil couchant que le surnom d'Ange lui correspondait plus qu'à merveille. J'aurais presque pu être jaloux si je n'avais su que c'était moi qui l'avais possédé.

Reita portait un simple jean et un débardeur recouvert d'une veste noire et Kai… J'écarquillais les yeux à sa vue. Il était nettement plus séduisant que la dernière fois : un pantalon beige plutôt moulant rentré dans des bottes redessinait parfaitement ses jambes fines et une chemise cintrée noire marquée sa taille fine et laissait entrevoir son torse finement musclé.

Je ne laisserais rien filtrer de mon trouble - certainement passager - et m'avançais vers eux, un sourire faux et calculé accroché aux lèvres. Uruha me donna un grand sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, puis salua chaleureusement Ruki. Reita ne daigne me faire qu'un signe de tête mais osa un timide sourire envers Ruki qui rougit instantanément. Je secouais vaguement la tête avant de me tourner vers Kai.

Il me sourit à son tour en me serrant la main. Je restais quelques secondes hypnotisé par ses yeux noirs et profonds délicatement cernés de noir, renforçant cette aura de mystère qui en émanait. Sans savoir comment l'expliquer, ses yeux me fascinaient… et m'effrayaient en même temps. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il avait d'effrayant. Au contraire, quand il souriait, on aurait lui aussi pu le prendre pour un Ange…

Nous attendions qu'ils aient fini leurs cigarettes avant de rentrer dans le bar. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de temps à autres de discrets coups d'œil à Kai, observant sa main portant lentement le cylindre de tabac à sa bouche puis la fumée s'échappant sensuellement d'entre ses lèvres charnues légèrement entrouvertes. Un geste pourtant anodin. Mais pour je ne sais quelles raisons, je trouvais qu'il l'exécutait avec tant de classe que cela lui conférait un caractère particulier, une sensualité plutôt unique.

On finit finalement par rentrer dans le bar et s'asseoir à une table dans un coin d'où nous pouvions observer toute la salle. C'était maintenant que ma « mission » allait commencer. De un, arriver à caser Ruki, et de deux, « démasquer » Kai…


	8. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteure : **Je suis désoléééééééééée ! é_è Pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre é_è Bon, ces derniers jours, j'ai écrit trois chapitres d'un coup donc ^^ j'espère que ça va continuer... Sinon, bonne lecture et reviews pleaaaaase ^^

**~ Chapitre 7 ~**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous étions rentré et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Mais quelle idée j'avais eu de proposer cette soirée ! Non seulement Reita et Ruki ne se décrochaient pas un mot mais surtout pas moyen de garder l'attention de Kai plus de deux minutes… Comment arriverais-je à le percer à jour si je n'arrivais pas à lui parlais ?! D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais à parler avec personne ce soir. Ils sont tous sur Ruki… sauf un, et bien sur le seul qui devrait l'être. Non mais franchement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi. C'est une horreur. Je n'écoute même plus ce qu'ils disent.

_« - N'est-ce pas Aoi ?_

_- … »_

Je réalise soudain qu'Uruha me parle.

_« - Hein ?! euh… oui oui…_

_- Ah tu vois Kai ! Je te l'avais dit ! Même Aoi le trouve mignon à croquer ! »_

Hein ?! Mais de qui il parle là ?!

_« - Arrêtes Uru ! Tu ne vois pas que tu le gênes ? Il est tout rouge… »_

Effectivement, je remarquais alors Ruki qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière ses cheveux… Autant poser une tomate bien mure sur une table blanche…

_« - Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait le gêner puisque c'est la vérité ! »_

Uruha se rapprocha un peu plus de Ruki avec un grand sourire. Quant à Kai, il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. Je détournais le regard et observais la piste de danse. Je vis Reita du coin de l'œil se lever brusquement pour aller aux toilettes. Je regardais Ruki qui lui, suivait Reita du regard. Je lui donnais un léger coup de pied sous la table et lui fit signe, discrètement, de le suivre. Décidément il fallait tout lui dire. J'espérais au moins qu'il arriverait à se débrouiller sans moi pour la suite.

_« - Alors Aoi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?,_ me demanda soudainement Kai, toujours cette lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

_- Rien…_

_- Rien ?_

_- Non, j'ai hérité d'une grosse fortune. J'ai les moyens de ne rien faire._

_- Je vois…_

_- Et toi, que fais-tu ?_, répliquais-je.

_- … Je suis écrivain…_

_- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu écris ?_

_- Des romans noirs… très noirs…_

_- Je vois… Et toi Uru ?_

_- Je travaille dans un bar, serveur._

_- Ok… »_

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Je me surpris à me demander comment se débrouiller Ruki. Uruha se leva et partit à son tour aux toilettes. Espérons qu'il ne gâche pas tout. Je sentis alors quelque chose effleurer ma jambe. Je tournais aussitôt la tête pour regarder Kai. Il me regarda à son tour.

_« - C'était ta jambe ?_

_- Oui._

_- Désolé… »_

J'étais incapable de deviner s'il était sincère et s'il ne l'avait effectivement pas fait exprès. J'avais beau fouiller ses yeux, je ne voyais rien qui aurait pu me donner une réponse ou tout au moins, un élément de réponse. Je fronçais alors les sourcils sans pour autant décrocher de son regard. Tel un aimant, ses yeux attiraient les miens. Je fronçais un peu plus les sourcils. Ce genre de choses m'effrayait un peu. En règle générale, c'est moi qui fais cet effet là…

_« - Quelque chose te perturbe Aoi ?_

_- Hein ? … euh… non… non non…_

_- Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air soucieux tout à coup…_

_- Non, c'est rien… »_

Le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par Uruha qui revenait.

_« - Eh bah Aoi ça va pas ? Tu fais une de ces têtes !,_ s'exclama-t-il »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de fixer obstinément la piste de danse. J'entendais vaguement Uruha discuter avec Kai. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. Ruki et Reita revinrent enfin mais à voir la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, je devinais aisément que les choses n'avaient pas avancé. Désespérant. Ne supportant plus de rester assis à écouter Uruha s'extasier sur la « bouille trop chou » de Ruki, je me levais pour aller me chercher une autre bière au bar. Kai me rejoignit quelques minutes après, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_« - Mon cher Aoi… serais-tu jaloux ?_

_- Pardon ?!_

_- Je ne sais pas… c'est l'impression que j'ai…_

_- Jaloux de quoi ? Et de quoi ?_

_- Eh bien… Jaloux de Ruki et de l'attention qu'Uruha lui porte par exemple…_

_- Pas du tout._

_- Hmm… »_

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. Et il n'aurait pas tout à fait tord. A la seule différence que je n'étais pas jaloux mais énervé. Comment Uruha pourrait-il préféré Ruki à moi ? Je suis dix fois mieux que lui !

_« - Je ne pense pas qu'il le préfère à toi…_, murmura Kai.

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- D'Uruha. Je ne pense pas qu'il préfère Ruki à toi…_

_- Je ne… »_

Comment avait-il pu deviner ce que j'avais pensé ? Il tourna la tête vers moi en souriant et je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Je devais avoir attrapé quelque chose, j'étais malade, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à mes réactions bizarres. Je détournais les yeux, une première pour moi, pour attraper mon verre et boire plusieurs gorgées d'affilée, alors que Kai continuait de m'observer en souriant. Il me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et cela m'énervait autant que cela m'intriguait.

_« - On y retourne ?, _demandais-je, tentant de me redonner contenance.

_- Je te suis… »_

Je pris la direction de la table tout en sentant le regard de Kai dans mon dos. J'avais la sensation qu'il détaillait mon corps, le déshabillait. Une mise à nue autant de mon corps que de mon âme. Je repris place aux côtés d'Uruha et essayais de garder mon regard éloigné de celui de Kai autant que possible. Mais j'avais beau l'ignorer ostensiblement, je savais que son regard, lui, ne me quittait pas.

Je finis par me lever pour aller aux toilettes. A peine étais-je entré que je sentis quelqu'un me pousser jusqu'à une cabine avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Le choc me fit voir quelques étoiles et quand ma vue redevint normale, je me retrouvais alors face à lui. Encore et toujours lui. Kai. J'écarquillais les yeux tandis que lui gardait inlassablement son sourire accroché aux lèvres, appuyé nonchalamment au mur d'en face.

_« -Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_, demandais-je. »

Comment pouvais-je être aussi faible face à lui. La réponse m'échappait.

_« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander… _

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_- Ah… Je croyais pourtant que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent… Tu préfères la facilité avec Uruha ou bien le mystère et l'adversité avec… moi…_

_- …_

_- Je peux te donner un aperçu de ce que tu aurais avec moi… mais saches que si tu refuses, je ne te donnerais pas d'autres occasions. Quand j'offre quelque chose, soit on l'accepte soit… tant pis pour toi… et dans ce cas-là, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds…_

_- … »_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me disait. Il était tellement différent du Kai que j'avais rencontré et que je côtoyais il y a encore cinq minutes. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il possédait une telle confiance en lui et une telle perversité…

Cependant, je devais avouer que son offre était alléchante. Bien que je ne sache pas ce qui m'attendait, sa proposition me tentait énormément. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'accepter ce genre de choses. La plupart du temps, je rejetais ceux qui sont comme lui ou plutôt, j'étais à sa place. Surtout qu'il n'était pas particulièrement mon style. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Quelque chose en lui m'attirait irrémédiablement. Et peut-être que cela me permettrait de découvrir son secret… De plus, cela ferait une proie en plus sur mon tableau de chasse.

J'étais plongé dans mes réflexions quand il soupira avant de se détacher du mur et de commencer à sortir. Je lui attrapais le poignet et il me regarda, un sourire en coin.

_« - J'accepte ta proposition… »_


	9. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteure : **Merci encore à ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui me laissent des commentaires ^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic vous plaise et vos commentaires me donnent envie de continuer ^^ Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas, reviews please ^^

**~ Chapitre 8 ~**

_« - Je t'en pris, entre… »_

Je pénétrais à mon tour dans son appartement. Celui-ci était plutôt grand et décoré avec goût.

_« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_- … Non merci. »_

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de se servir un verre de vin rouge tout en me fixant - dévorant plutôt - d'un regard de prédateur. J'avais la sensation que les rôles étaient inversés. En général, c'est moi qui suis à sa place. Il finit son verre et le posa sur la table et sortit de la cuisine pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir.

_« - Suis-moi… »_

Je m'exécutais et le suivais. Il faisait noir. La nuit étant tombée depuis un bon moment et aucune lumière ne l'éclairant, le couloir était entièrement sombre. Si bien que je me dirigeais uniquement grâce aux bruits de pas de Kai. Je l'entendis ouvrir une porte et une douce lumière tamisée se diffusa. Je m'approchais lentement.

_« - Entre. »_

Je m'exécutais. Docilement. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Lorsque quelqu'un me donne un ordre, je lui ris au nez. Alors pourquoi avec lui était-ce différent ? Je m'effrayais par mon comportement étrange…

Il referma la porte derrière moi et j'observais alors la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. Les murs étaient tapissés de velours bordeaux et le parquet, recouvert de quelques tapis persans. A ma gauche se trouvaient deux fauteuils en cuir bordeaux et à ma droite, un grand lit à baldaquin et aux tentures sombres trônait. Quelques appliques murales diffusaient cette douce lumière dorée qui rendait la chambre à la fois chaleureuse et inquiétante à cause des ombres étirées des objets.

Kai se dirigea vers son lit et ôta sa chemise avant de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils et de me faire signe de faire de même. Je m'assis donc à mon tour, en face de lui, chacun de mes mouvements suivis par ses yeux profonds. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles nos yeux se livrèrent bataille, chacun essayant de lire, de deviner les pensées de l'autre. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le cerner. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il se leva avant de passer derrière mon fauteuil.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et vint murmurer à mon oreille, ses lèvres chaudes frôlant mon lobe déclenchant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_« - Ferme les yeux Aoi… »_

D'abord hésitant, je finis cependant par baisser mes paupières. Ses mains quittèrent mes épaules et descendirent lentement sur mon torse tandis que son souffle brûlant caresser mon oreille. Il défit les boutons de ma chemise et laissa ses mains frôler ma peau. Sa langue commença alors à jouer avec mon lobe et je retins de justesse un gémissement. Ses mains caressèrent alors plus franchement mon torse, titillant mes tétons, s'attardant autour de mon nombril, longeant la bordure de ma ceinture.

_« - Laisse-toi aller Aoi… »_

Ses dents vinrent s'ajouter à sa langue et une vague de chaleur me traversa pour venir se loger dans mon bas ventre. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et un soupir m'échappa. Ses mains glissèrent alors lentement sur mes cuisses, remontant par l'intérieur pour finalement se poser sur mon entrejambe. Je basculais la tête en arrière, gémissant doucement aux caresses. Il effectua de légères pressions puis déboucla ma ceinture et glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour la poser directement sur mon sexe.

Pendant que ses doigts jouaient habilement avec mon sexe, sa langue se posa dans mon cou pour remonter lentement derrière mon oreille, jouant encore une fois avec le lobe pour finalement le délaisser et s'intéresser à ma jugulaire qu'il suça délicatement. Je sentais les gémissements monter irrépressiblement dans ma gorge mais je ne voulais pas me résoudre à les laisser sortir.

Je me mordais alors les lèvres et agrippais les bras du fauteuil. Malheureusement sa main et sa langue redoublèrent de vigueur et bientôt une goutte de sang perla de ma lèvre. Kai le vit et retira sa main pour repasser devant et lécher cette traîtresse écarlate. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres et venir à la rencontre la mienne. Pas un seul instant je ne contrôlai ce baiser. Et ceci m'effraya un peu plus. Je finissais par me demander dans quoi je m'étais aventuré.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de pousser plus loin ma réflexion quand Kai s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Il donna un grand coup de bassin et je pus sentir nos deux sexes emplis de désir se frottait l'un à l'autre. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne pu en sortir. Il recommença à découvrir ma peau de sa langue, descendant sur mon torse sans pour autant cesser ses déhanchements. Finalement je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepté…

Tout à coup il se leva et je le regardais avec incompréhension. Je voulais encore le sentir contre moi. C'était tellement bon… Il me sourit perversement et se dirigea vers son lit. Je me levais immédiatement pour le rejoindre mais avant que je ne puisse entourer sa taille, il me poussa sur le lit. Je me redressais sur mes avant bras et le regardais finir d'ôter ses vêtements. Il était maintenant entièrement nu et je pus admirer un corps finement musclé.

_« - Allonge-toi. »_

Je ne pus qu'obéir et m'allongeais sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il vint se replacer à califourchon sur moi et ôta ma chemise avant de s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Sa langue vint dessiner des arabesques sur mon ventre et titiller mon nombril, me déclenchant des gémissements que je n'essayais même plus de retenir. Sa langue descendit un peu plus pour finalement dévier sur mes cuisses et un gémissement de frustration résonna dans la chambre.

Il remonta alors lentement et s'arrêta à la base de mon sexe pour finalement le lécher sur toute sa longueur. J'agrippais les draps et basculais la tête en arrière tandis que sa langue continuait son travail de virtuose.

Cependant, il cessa bien vite et je le suppliais du regard. Il remonta à hauteur de ma tête et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de venir lécher les miennes. Cette fois-ci, je ne me laissais pas faire et la happait pour mener un baiser fougueux où finalement aucun de nous deux n'avaient réellement le dessus. Je sentis sa main effleurer mes côtes pour remonter sur mon ventre avant de le quitter de nouveau.

Mes mains quant à elles partirent à leur tour découvrir ce corps qui maintenant me faisait plus qu'envie. Elles descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur ses fesses et finalement effleurer son membre. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure lorsque l'une de mes mains enroula celui-ci. Mais j'avais décidé de lui rendre la pareille alors je le quittais peu après.

Il rompit le baiser et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je compris rien qu'à son regard que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir.

_« - Assis-toi. »_

Etonné, je m'assis malgré tous sur le lit. Pas une seconde je ne pus voir ce qu'il tenait. Il revint s'asseoir sur moi et laissa ses mains glisser sur mes bras pour les remonter au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentis quelque chose autour de mes poignets mais je ne compris que trop tard ce que c'était. Je relevais la tête et vis une paire de menottes recouvertes de velours noirs m'attachant aux barreaux du lit. Je regardais Kai avec incompréhension mais sa main revenant caresser mon membre me fit vite oublier ce détail.

De l'autre main il attrapa quelque chose et je me retrouvais vite les yeux bandés d'un tissu noir.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_, demandais-je plutôt inquiet de ne rien y voir.

_- Shhh… profite donc… Tu verras… C'est meilleur quand on ne voit pas… »_

Alors… cela voulait dire qu'il avait l'intention de… Non ! C'était hors de question ! Jamais je n'accepterais d'être le dominé ! Cependant il semblerait que je n'avais pas le choix… Il souleva l'une de mes jambes pour glisser la sienne dessous avant de faire pareil avec l'autre. Je tentais de me débattre mais rien n'y faisait. Etant attaché et aveugle, j'étais en position de faiblesse.

Il rapprocha son corps du mien et une nouvelle fois nos membres entrèrent en contact nous déclenchant un long gémissement. Je m'en voulais de ne pas arriver à me contrôler pour le coup.

Je sentis ses mains se glisser sous mes fesses puis me soulever lentement.

_« - Kai… Arrête…_

_- Shhh… »_

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il donna un grand coup de bassin pour me pénétrer. La douleur que je ressentis à cet instant me fit hurler. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis qu'un liquide chaud dévalait mes cuisses. Kai caressa doucement mes reins et lécha mes larmes tout en me disant des mots réconfortant. S'il savait où il pouvait se les mettre… quoique pour l'instant… Et voilà que j'arrivais à être cynique même dans un moment pareil.

Sa main revint caresser mon sexe et je me mordais la lèvre à la fois à cause de la douleur mais aussi du plaisir qui commençait à transparaître. Il commença à bouger légèrement son bassin et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi. Il recommença à bouger ainsi plusieurs fois pour finalement commençait des mouvements un peu plus amples. Je sentais le plaisir monter malgré moi et je basculais la tête en arrière.

Au fur et à mesure, ses mouvements devenaient plus amples et plus fort, faisant cogner mon dos aux barreaux du lit mais aussi me déclenchant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. J'agrippais le montant du lit afin de pouvoir me soulever et ainsi suivre ses mouvements. Ses lèvres remontèrent dans mon cou et il vint mordiller mon oreille tandis qu'il donnait des coups de bassin encore plus violents touchant ma prostate à chaque pénétration.

Mes gémissements se muèrent alors en cris et sa main vint caresser mon sexe au même rythme. Nos souffles devinrent erratique et nos mouvements désordonnés, signe d'une jouissance proche. Quelques coups de butoirs après nous nous relâchions tous les deux dans un râle rauque.

Tous mes membres se décontractèrent et Kai se retira pour me détacher. Je me laissais basculais sur le côté avant que Kai ne m'allonge correctement et prenne place à mes côtés. Il ôta mon bandeau et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

_« - Bonne nuit mon Agneau… »_

Après ses mots, je fermais les yeux et sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur…


End file.
